A search engine typically comprises software code that is implemented to search for information and return search results to a user that submitted a search query. A search engine may attempt to return results most relevant to the user's search query by processing potential search results in a ranking algorithm. Results may be transmitted to the user and displayed in a ranked list. Typically, one or more signals used by ranking algorithms may correspond to an item's past popularity. When a new item is introduced to the search engine database, there are no corresponding popularity signals and as a result, the search engine may be naturally biased against newer items.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.